It is conventional to equip a brushcutter with handles of different types which can be selected and with which the operator of the brushcutter manipulates the same. In order to be able to deliver the brushcutter equipped with a specific handle desired by the customer, it has been shown to be advantageous if the dealer maintains a supply of handles of various kinds separate from the brushcutter itself so that the desired handle can be mounted on the brushcutter by the dealer or even by the customer. A conventional handle configuration has the shape of a steering bar and is not difficult to mount on the brushcutter in a later mounting step. However, the follow-on mounting of a handle does provides difficulties when the handle is of kind which has a tubular handle portion and is to be grasped by the hand and which is to be pushed onto the supporting tube of the brushcutter and has operating components such as a gas lever, switches and similar parts. In this situation, the supporting tube must be disassembled from the drive motor which is mounted on one of its ends in order to be able to push the handle over the tube. Also, the operating parts can change in their position when the handle is pushed onto the supporting tube and thereafter tightened. This change of position of the handle can lead to operational problems.